


it could've been worse

by randomfills (spnfanatic)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Brotherly Love, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester Friendship, Cursed Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, Gen, Team Free Will, castiel has a tail, dean teases cas, gen - Freeform, spn kink fill, witch curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills
Summary: The brothers are chasing a witch who is not particularly capable, but still a curse is a curse and Cas pushes the brothers out of the way when she tosses one at them. They don’t know what she meant to do to them, but the effect on Cas is immediate: he grows a long panther’s tail. Dean can’t help but tease, even as he tears a hole in Cas’s slacks so the tail has room, and maybe strokes it a little because it’s so fluffy.https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/153418.html?thread=47041610#t47041610
Kudos: 16
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	it could've been worse

“Did you really have to run in like that, Cas?” Sam sighed. He rubbed his eye tiredly. “It’s bad enough having to deal with Dean’s martyr complex.”

Dean, who had been sitting next to his brother, elbowed him in the stomach. “Hey. I’m right here you know.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yeah and?”

Cas, who had been standing quietly in front of the brothers with his arms crossed, stared them down, not understanding why they were having this conversation. “I just saved you two and you’re bickering about it?”

Dean turned to Cas with a sigh this time. “It’s not the you saving us that we have a problem with-” At Sam’s eye roll, Dean amended, “Ok, fine. Sam has a problem with that part too. I don’t. Anyways it’s the way you went about it.”

“I don’t understand,” Cas said. He frowned as he went to scratch his back. It was suddenly itchy and he didn’t know why. Angels didn’t get itchy. 

Sam jumped in before Dean could say anything else. “Look, what we’re trying to say here is that we appreciate you, Cas. We really do. But you just jumped in the middle of a witch’s curse. And we have no idea what it’ll do to you. That’s pretty reckless.”

“Yeah, like it could’ve killed you, man,” Dean added. Sam shot him a look that said ‘that was so not helpful dude’ and Dean just rolled his eyes. Man were they doing a lot of that.

Cas sighed. He was kind of seeing where this was going. “Ok. I’m sorry,” he told them. He meant it. The itchiness on his back was getting worse the more he scratched it. Cas scratched harder, trying to get rid of the sensation.

Dean frowned and exchanged looks with Sam. They noticed for the first time how uncomfortable Cas was acting. “You ok, Cas?” Dean asked, standing up and walking over to Cas. He looked behind and his eyes widened. “Whoa. Come here, Sammy, you gotta see this!”

“What is it?” Sam stood up, curious now.

Cas tried to turn to look as well. “What do you see, Dean? I feel very itchy and I can’t seem to get rid of the feeling,” Cas said.

Dean gulped. He definitely knew why. Cas was growing a tail. “I think I know what the witch was trying to curse us with.”

“Whoa. Cas you’ve got a tail now,” Sam blurted, reaching out to touch it.

“What?” Cas nearly shouted. Angels didn’t have tails.

“Yeah, man. Ha, that’s uh cute,” Dean snorted. He frowned as the tail slowly crept up through Cas’ slacks. “Does it hurt?”

“Kind of,” Cas admitted, going to unbuckle his belt.

Dean took out the silver knife he kept in his boot. “What are you doing?” Sam asked.

Dean went to slice a hole in the slacks. “What do you think I’m doing?” Dean looked at his brother like he was stupid. “Dude’s growing a tail. Pants are too tight. I’m giving it space to grow out.” He sliced open the back of Cas’ slacks and the tail curled out.

Dean grinned, wanting to pet it. “Hey, Cas, you can make that joke now,” Dean said.

Cas frowned. “What joke?”

“You know. The ‘pull my finger’ except it’d be ‘pull my tail’,” Dean said, giving them his best ‘Castiel’ impersonation which wasn’t good at all. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “You’re so mature, Dean.”

“You bet I am. Now what have we learned from this?” Dean looked at Cas pointedly.

Cas sighed, as his tail flicked in the air. “Not to follow your example and charge head first into danger?”

Dean frowned as Sam snickered. “Not funny.”

“It is,” Sam said. 

Dean crossed his arms and looked at the tail. Well...it could’ve been worse he supposed. At least Cas got a really fluffy tail.

**THE END**


End file.
